


Dragon's Spell

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Atem is a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Drabble, Dragon Lime, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Mates, October Prompt Challenge, Potions, Puzzleshipping, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation, Yugi is a Gandora Dragon, Yugi tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Staring out over the flat-topped summit where the lip of the mountain opened to the ashen remains of a once lightly volcano, the small pot strapped to his back, Atem thought it an unlikely home for a dragon."I was told I would find something precious here...a ruby amongst dirt and gravel."Part 17 of 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween ChallengePrompt 11: Growling
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Dragon's Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This one is literally last minute. For the first time all year I had a vending even that was an absolute blast! But i was a bit stuck on writing, but a short story I read made me realize I have never written a dragon story! And I'm a fantasy writer 0o0  
> Originally, I wanted to do a whole fic, but I was struggling with the plot and the part i RALLY wanted to write was Atem becoming a dragon so he could mate with Yugi ;)
> 
> Part 17 of 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge
> 
> Prompt 11: Growling

Dragon’s Spell

Atem reached for the pot and downed it in a single agonizing swallow.

He became fire and fury and fervor and fate. His body exploded out of his skin to accommodate his new self: his skin hardened to shimmering onyx black scales, his fingers and toes grew and fused into sharp, silver claws, his limbs lengthened and a long whip-like tail, thick and muscled sprouted and thrashed about; horns sprouted from his skull and spines grew along the curve of his spine, wings exploded from his back black as night and shining with diamond ruby jewels the same color as his new eyes. Fire poured through his veins, shimmering under his skin and burning the jewels embedded in his claws and wings and when he laughed it was a high screeching roar like a crash of lightning or a falcon’s cry sending a plume of shadowy 

It was anguish and ecstasy and the agony of it made him scream and the liberty of it made him laugh. For the first time in his life he felt powerful, invincible, _alive._

Beneath him, the Yugi was but a sprite, jumping and laughing and dancing with a glee that he had not felt in centuries and through his new eyes, Atem could see the flames licking at his feet, the sparks flaring all around him. And then Yugi spun and a cyclone of fiery winds corrupted from his feet consuming him as he leapt into the air and with and explosion of fire wings he too had become his true dragonic form--a massive and monstrous, all shimmering jet scales and garnet circular gems and sharp white tusks and by all the Gods, he was beautiful.

Beautiful and deadly and dangerous and all his: that single: that single fact eclipsed any pain he might have felt. Already it was passing and his next cry was one of triumph and pride and when Yugi’s eyes looked into his he saw only pride and pleasure and desire.

“I knew it!” he breathed out his passion in a single flaming breath. “You’re _magnificent_!”

The two dragons took to the air and danced together in the sky.

A dance of fire and wind and rain and thunder until their limbs intertwined and tails wrapped together like lovers and claws raked across their skin. They made love in the sky, the fire and heat dancing around them fired the air, sending lighting streaking through the sky. The clouds thickened forming a mattress for their coupling and with each thrash of their tails and beat of their wings the wind and the rain howled and poured. 

Atem screeched as Yugi worshiped his new body, filling him over and over and over: his howls, the wind; his cries of delight, the rain; and the strike of his claws against the sky and the arch of his back, the lighting; this cries of pleasure, the thunder; their love-making, the storm. Together they fell through the sky an entanglement of limbs and with that final joining both dragons screamed and fire consumed their bodies, and as they rolled through the air and landed in a bed of ashes and Atem felt as though he’d been reborn. 

Gone was all the fear and insecurities of his old form and old life, burned away like the dead undergrowth of a forest fire, leaving only ashes to fertile the soil of his new self. He rose like a phoenix from the ashes, felt his dragon flesh relax into his human skin, Yugi besides him: his Yugi, his mate, who looked at him the way no one else did, the way no one ever had--with such adoration and love and affection that Yugi wanted nothing more than to please him, knowing well that Yugi would do the same for him. 

“What do you wish for now, _mate_ ,” he growled it with such delight, such delicious affection that Atem only smiled. “Destroy the village?”

Atem thought of the village just over the cliff side. The cowards who knew nothing beyond the simple, stupid walls of their minuscule village and their useless lives. Who never offered him a single word of kindness or a single consideration until he’d volunteered to take the pot up the hill and be a sacrifice to the dragon. Who would not care if he or anyone else lived or died. Who were not even worth his wrath and less of Yugi’s--if they even survived the storm.

Then his eyes turned away towards the mountains draped in a veil of purple mists, towards land uncharted and undiscovered. Lands none of the fools in the village had thought to dream about.

Atem threw back his head and laughed. “Let them rot and wallow. Let those cowards find some other girl to carry their potion and deal with the volcano and destroy themselves. I want…” he rose, stretched his wings and flapped them experimentally, his eyes on the purple-gray mountains jutting above the distant horizon like the spines of a long massive dragon and beyond to the misty blue haze of the horizon. “To see the ocean.”

Yugi grinned a toothily. “Then let’s go.”

With a great burst of flame, they flew.

**Author's Note:**

> My original plot was Atem brings a pot to the top of a mountain where the village believes a dragon sleeps--which is true, cept the dragon isn't responsible to the blight, its their own poor farming choices and Atem, having lived a rough life, comes only because he followed Yugi who's dragon tail he saw peeking out of his coat and followed him. After a conversation in which Yugi explains he's only in this whole in the world becuase he was told he would find something precious "a splendid ruby amongst dirt and gravel" (three guesses)  
> Another plot I had was Atem "volunteers" to be the dragon sacrifice inspired by the tales and adventures his grandfather read him before he died and Atem came to live with other relatives who abuse him--mainly the wife who was jealous of his mother's relationship with his father and abuses him as a means to destroys him as if doing so would destroy the proof of that love, and in addition to the dragon's brew/potion recites the words that his grandfather never translated and learns from Yugi that it's the "Bride's Spell" and the brew does two things--it will make a dragon sleep or it will turn a mortal into a dragon.  
> Basically Atem decided to drink the potion and become Yugi's mate (thus bringing a storm, as it was originally a spell for rain)  
> anyway...I've got ideas but no full plot, but I definitely want to expand this into a full story so any suggestions are helpful :)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
